1. Field of the Invention
A plug and socket connector arrangement includes a fastening sleeve rotatably mounted on the plug between the outer surface thereof and a concentrically arranged outer annular portion of the socket, whereby external screw threads on the sleeve engage internal threads on the socket annular portion, thereby to fasten together the plug and socket components. In order to reduce the assembly time, the number and length of the screw threads on one of the sleeve and socket components is less than the number and length of the screw threads of the other component.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of plug and socket electrical connectors are well known in the prior art. On the one hand, cables can be connected directly together by plug and socket connectors. Furthermore, it is possible, depending on the model, to connect a number of cables by means of plugs to a distributor which electrically connects the cable conductors to various loads. In order to provide a secure connection in the area of the connecting locations, the plug part and the socket part may be secured together by a screw thread connection. In the simplest case, the typical plug parts are provided with a rotatable sleeve having an external screw thread. Such designs have the drawback that after bringing the plug and socket parts together, a time-consuming screwing operation is required to fasten two screw threads of relatively long length.
This requires an appreciable amount of time, especially during the automated production of products requiring a large number of screwing operations. The connections are arranged in close proximity, and this also contributes to the time delay and results in relatively laborious functions. Plug and socket components of the bayonet type were created that make it possible to introduce the plug part axially into the socket, and then to rotate the parts slightly to effect a final and axial fastening together of the parts.
Unfortunately, this results in the disadvantage that the prior art designs require a costly fabrication and processing of both the sleeve part as well as also the socket. Certain areas have no threads requiring the need for rotation, and only at the very last moment are the parts secured by angular torsion. In this case, if a connection were to be made to an internal screw thread, one cannot achieve any appreciable time advantage when compared to the known screwing procedures.
It has also been proposed that in place of the outer screw thread on the sleeve on the plug component, a metal tongue be provided that can be spread apart by spreading means, whereby the spreading means is actuated only when the sleeve part, with an axial motion, has been introduced into the corresponding component having an internal screw thread. This construction is subject to criticism because of its relatively complicated and costly structure.
The present invention was developed to avoid the above and other drawbacks of the known plug and socket connector arrangements.